


Time For Bed | Virgil

by finally_isaac



Series: Time For Bed [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Could be Moxiety, How do I tag things?, No intended relationships, Patton puts people to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac
Summary: Patton puts Virgil to bed.Inspired by headcanons on my Tumblr: @the-sides-and-more
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Time For Bed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743037
Kudos: 31





	Time For Bed | Virgil

It was a cold Friday morning. Patton had woken up naturally at 6 am – he'd never needed an alarm clock and he was grateful for this fact as he was certain the blaring screech of such a device would have him falling out of bed with a scream at the start of each day.

Anyhow, he'd woken up at 6 am. The chill in the air bit at his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as he pulled himself from under his duvet, and he shivered violently. It wasn't typical for the mindscape to be so cold.

Patton ignored the chill though; he had a job to do after all, and a cold breeze wasn't nearly enough to keep him from his important task. He dutifully left his room and entered the mindscape's main hallway as quietly as he could manage, lest he wake up any sleeping Sides.

Every morning, for as long as Patton could remember, this was the first thing he'd do upon waking up; checking to make sure the others had actually slept during the night. The thought of them staying up all night, exhausted and restless, made his heart ache. Call it a paternal instinct or a moral obligation, but Patton was happy to do it.

He started with Roman's room. The creative side was the most likely to be awake most mornings, slaving away over his journal as he wrote ideas galore, surrounded by balls of paper that sported no more than a few stray sentences that Roman seemed unfit or lacking. This morning when Patton held his ear to the door he was met with silence. No scratching of a pencil, no quiet humming or singing, not even the sound of dancing footsteps.

Patton smiled and moved on, knowing that a quiet Roman could only mean a sleeping Roman.

The door beside Roman's belonged to Logan. Patton could happily say that Logan slept more often nowadays than he ever had in the past. During Thomas' years of school, it was common for Logan to stay up for days at a time as he worked out a study schedule and many thesis statements of various subjects. Nowadays, and especially since being deemed "cool" by Thomas, Logan tended to keep a slightly stricter bedtime. It made Patton happy.

He still checked every morning. Just in case.

This morning Patton was happy to hear the tell-tale sounds of Logan's snoring.

Next, Patton found himself in front of Virgil's room. He knew immediately that Virgil was awake because, when leaning his ear against the dark wood door, he heard nothing at all. Virgil had always been a restless sleeper, tossing and turning and talking breathlessly as he dreamed. Silence always revealed that the anxious side had heard Patton's footsteps and didn't want to worry the eldest side – he never wanted to worry Patton, it seemed.

Sighing, Patton knocked. "Kiddo? May I come in?"

There was no verbal reply, but Patton could hear Virgil throwing off his blankets and scrambling out of bed to run towards his bedroom door. It wasn't a surprise when the wood flew open at a rapid speed to reveal a dishevelled Virgil. His hair was messier than usual and his eyeshadow two shades darker than normal.

"You probably shouldn't," the anxious side muttered after a brief moment of staring at Patton, "It's not very fun in here right now..."

Patton nodded in understanding. "Have you slept at all kiddo?"

Virgil's silence was answer enough.

"Why don't you come sleep in my room for a few hours? It shouldn't affect you too much if you're asleep, and I'd feel much better if I knew you were resting."

Virgil glanced back into his room, shoulders hunching slightly. Patton worried for a moment that the offer would be rejected and Virgil would scurry back into the darkness of his own bedroom, but his fears were eased when the anxious side gave a curt nod and stepped into the hallway. Immediately Virgil seemed slightly taller, his form raising as though tension had bled out his body with rapid speed.

Patton didn't voice his concern over the safety of Virgil's room. It wasn't the time.

Instead, Patton led the way to his own room and opened the door for Virgil to step inside. The purple-clad man only hesitated a moment before walking in.

"My bed is in the back corner," Patton told him with a small smile, "Feel free to look around, but you really should get some sleep. Do you need me to get you anything?"

Virgil shook his head but quickly thought better of it. Twisting his hands together, a sign that showed his nerves, he muttered, "Could you get me some water? Please?"

"Of course!" Patton agreed, more than happy to help in any way he could. "Anything else?"

Virgil murmured his thanks and confirmed that he wouldn't need anything else before he turned to find his way to Patton's bed.

Patton made quick work of grabbing the glass of water and bringing it to Virgil; he was happy to see the anxious side cuddled securely under the duvet. Setting the water quickly on the bedside table, he smiled. "G'night kiddo," he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss on the others forehead. "Breakfast will be waiting when you wake up."

Virgil, eyes closed and face mostly hidden by the blanket, smiled ever-so-slightly. "Thanks, Pat... Love ya."

"I love you too, Virgil."


End file.
